A Kitsune and Her YukiOnna
by Kaiya Smith
Summary: AU - Naruto chose to stay in Nami, Haku lives, and both are girls even though one started out as a boy. This is their story.


A Kitsune and Her Yuki-Onna

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto I do not.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness, but trying to write a decent Fem-Naru/Fem-Haku story made me realize that I just couldn't put my heart into a pairing I had already tried. Granted, the previous pairing had Hinata in it and Haku was a boy at the time, but it was close enough. Also, if you feel that this story is incorrectly rated then feel free to say so. I usually just use Mature to be safe since some one might complain about how something in my story isn't suitable for the kids. Hope you enjoy the story.**

A naked woman lay on her belly while atop the Namikage tower and basked in the sunlight that shined over Namigakure no Sato. Her golden blonde hair was currently styled in a spiky bun that resembled a flower which was almost as exotic as the fox-like whisker marks adorning her cheeks. Most might find it odd that she was able to sunbathe in peace despite her body being the type one might find in the centerfold of an adult magazine and obviously the kind of girl Jiraiya would write about in his Icha-Icha novels, but they'd be more concerned with where she chose to sunbathe. Doing it atop the Namikage's tower would definitely make people think she's the Namikage's wife, mistress, or perhaps the Namikage's daughter.

"It's amazing how you can do that and not ever be interrupted by some one who can't wait long enough for you to get dressed, Namikage-sama." A black haired and brown eyed woman spoke before she walked into the view of the blonde Namikage. Despite having an androgynous voice, the brunette's bikini clad form was definitely that of a woman. A few might consider it cute that her most of her hair was also in a bun while her bangs were kept together by two silver bands that only served to make her hairstyle seem like a black rabbit or at least they would until she started throwing senbon at them. Fortunately, the only things in her hands at the moment were a pair of drinks and one of them was handed to the blonde who nodded her head in thanks before taking a sip.

"Some have said that I have the Devil's luck." The Namikage responded after her sip. "I imagine that it's the reason why my Ketsueki Bunshin had fooled my former teammates when they left this land so long ago. It may not have been the mission but all of us should have stayed to ensure that Nami no Kuni remained free from people like Gatou. We did have a rather hard time with that fool who thought he could take over the place after he heard about Gatou's death at your sensei's hands, Haku-hime."

"True, but you're the one that said we could do it without help from the shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, Jin-hime." Haku retorted before sipping on her drink while avoiding the glare from the blue-eyed blonde. Nami's ice mistress knew how the Namikage preferred to be called by her old name while they were alone but even "Jin" had to reluctantly accept the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was officially dead thanks to Orochimaru sneaking his way into the Chuunin Selection Exam and giving Naruto's Ketsueki Bunshin the "five finger jab of death." Using her old name after that would have caused all kinds of trouble.

"Well I might have considered it if Konoha hadn't celebrated the death of Naruto Uzumaki, played favorites at the Chuunin Selection Exam Finals, and was later shocked by the fact their precious Uchiha had actually died when he picked a fight with the wrong person." Jin left it unsaid that the person Sasuke Uchiha picked a fight with was Gaara, Suna's Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Apparently, Jiraiya showed up some time after Sasuke died, fought Gaara, fixed the Suna-nin's seal after the whole invasion was over, and took the boy on as an apprentice despite the sand-wielding shinobi's place of origin. Gaara's chronic insomnia had unfortunately stayed with him despite the Shukaku being unable to eat away at his sanity anymore and the redhead used the time he had available to help with Jiraiya's Icha-Icha series. The books were now more appealing than they used to be and girls no longer referred to them as trashy smut or tinder. "Sometimes I wonder why I didn't see Konoha's flaws sooner. At least then we wouldn't have needed to act as though we were walking on eggshells."

"Does this mean you wish we could do things over again?" Haku asked while Jin snorted in response.

"Even if we could, would we really want to?" Jin sagely voiced her question. "For that matter, when should we show up in the past? What should we change and what should we allow to remain the same despite our personal feelings? Is changing the past even possible? It sounds nice Haku-hime, but I'd rather stay in the present with you since dwelling in the past would just be too troublesome."

"Fair enough…" Haku responded with a smile and mentally giggled at Jin's impersonation of a Nara. Her lover did have a point though. Time travel was already a theoretical headache. Any attempts at actually applying the theories to real life would cause all sorts of problems and came with risks that made the effort seem more troublesome than what it was worth. Still, there were a few events that Haku would have preferred to change.

Being able to massacre the very clan that caused so much trouble for everyone would have been nice since Madara Uchiha and his forsaken descendants had been the real reason why those with Kekkei Genkai had to live in fear of the bloodline purges. She may not enjoy the idea of hurting or killing people but the Uchiha clan became an exception after its dirty secrets came to light. The funny thing about the whole mess was Madara's prediction of his clan's destruction at Konoha's hands and he was responsible for it all when he made Youko the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack Hashirama Senju. His betrayal had caused Tobirama Senju to be suspicious of the Uchiha clan and his paranoia was later inherited by Danzo. When Madara forced Youko to attack Konoha several decades later to trick the Yondaime Hokage into sacrificing himself, Danzo and Sarutobi's teammates were convinced that an Uchiha was responsible and their cold war with the Uchiha clan nearly started a rebellion that was squashed before it got started when the elders ordered the clan's destruction. Everything happened because Madara was a sore loser about not being the Shodaime Hokage instead of his rival, Hashirama Senju. If going into the past meant having to deal with the annoying old fool, then Haku preferred to stay in the present.

'Speaking of which…' Haku thought with a smile as she knelt down to straddle Jin's rear before massaging the blonde's bare back with jutsu produced oil. While listening to the Namikage's moans of pleasure, Haku silently expressed her gratitude for being born with a high water affinity. Sometimes it's amazing what domestic items one can produce with the right elemental affinity.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note: This was going to just be a one-shot but now it's more of a preview/prologue for the real deal. I will be working off and on with this story so don't expect much. Just so you know, you people are evil for picking the most difficult pairing I have ever had the misfortune of suggesting.**

**Additional Author's Note: Never mind. Just trying to continue the story from this point or back when the whole mess began is making me want to hit my head against something. Sorry, but the next chapter I'll post will be for a new story instead of a continuation of this headache.  
**


End file.
